


Close Quarters

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The son of Gondor put out heat like a furnace
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Dry" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Thank goodness for Aragorn; they'd never have gotten out of the rain otherwise. After a few hours in the snug fire-warmed cave, under blankets, everyone was dry and warming up, and their clothes, off of their wet selves, likewise.

Aragorn hoped that even in the close quarters, he'd be too cold to respond to Boromir's nearness. Then he started to get dry and warm--the son of Gondor put out heat like a furnace--and certain things woke up; he wouldn't die of cold, but humiliation was looking likely. Until Boromir pressed against him... and he knew he wasn't alone.


End file.
